Forgotten
by Morgan Stares K'Treva
Summary: It only takes one snap to change the world. "If you want a show, watch for what people have forgotten in their complacency."
1. Chapter 1

I stare impassively down the the mortal world, watching my husband and his newest conquest.

"Mother?" a voice called, and I turn to see my youngest son watching me, his face in that odd look of his that meant that he was concerned, but unsure of what to do.

"Hello Hepheastus," I say calmly, turning back to watch my husband. There was a moment of hesitation before footsteps came, echoing in the large hall, and a warm leather coat is draped over my shoulders.

"You shouldn't torture yourself," the god of fire said, gently nut firmly grasping my shoulders and turning me away from the mirror as my hands come up and grasp the coat to stop it from falling off.

"Thank you," I say, giving him a small smile before my face falls back to the weariness that I can never show my husband, and I bring the hand that isn't clutching at my coat up to rub at my eyes before turning to look at the heart fire and watching Hestia tend to it. "I'm just tiered of seeing him ignore me time after time. We had three hundred good years together, but then . . . I guess he got bored of me."

Hepheastus rubbed his bare arm, looking uncomfortable and shooting glances at Hestia, trying to ask for her help.

"I'm probably not the best to be talking about this and all," he said. "Aphrodite and I never really wanted to be together, and I'm horrible with people."

"I know," I sigh, turning slightly so that I can see just Zues's face in the mirror. "Sometime, I wish I could just go down there and do what all of you do."

Then I snort. "Look at me, the Goddess of Marriage wishing to cheat!"

Hephaestus shifted uncomfortably again before sighing.

"Look, it's not really my place to say anything, Mother," he said gruffly. "But I think that Zeus has forgotten your temper. I think that you should do whatever you want for once."

He smiled a bit, making the scars on his face twist. "After all, you had a condition for marrying him. He didn't remain loyal, so there is no reason your marriage is still valid, considering that was your condition."

A small smile starts to grow on my face as I nod slowly. "Yes, that was my condition."

I turn sharply to Hestia. "Sister-"

"Be careful," the old woman said, cloudy eyes staring straight at me. "I am tired of seeing you hurt, but you must be careful sister."

She smile after a moment. "Though I do believe that Hephaestus is right. We have all forgotten your temper, and Zeus should be reminded. Do not worry sister. I shall cover for you."

As I look into the eyes of a for that my sister has only take twice before, the impact of what I want to do hits me.

"Oh- oh- oh Rhea, Sister," I gasp my hands coming up to my mouth. "What will I-"

"Do not worry," Hestia smile at me. "Now go. Go to the mortals and find someone you like."

I have to fight back the urge to laugh as for a moment, I shed the calm and collected personality I had grasped for millennia and laugh wildly as I dart outside and fly out to the mortal world. I switch to an inconspicuous sparrow and fly above the crowds, looking for trends before I disappear between one flap and another, and reappear over the mountains, settling on a branch before letting myself take the form of the young woman I had not been in many year.

I stifle a giggle as I wave a hand over myself to change my cloths into one of the more sensible outfits I had seen before setting out to the nearest town.

It's been too long since I could just relax!

* * *

><p>Back in the throne room, Hephaestus turned to look at his Aunt, who had once again resumed the form of a young girl.<p>

"Are you sure this is alright?" he asked he.

"This is what she needs," Hestia replied, with a mysterious smile on her face. "It's time that this pantheon remembers that old times."

She turns to stare at him eyes sharp.

"Be careful nephew, times are changing, and I don't want you hurt," she said. "If you want a show, watch for what people have forgotten in their complacency."

She turned back to tending the fire with that, and Hephaestus could only shake his head in bemusement.

* * *

><p>Clotho watched in amusement as the thread she had been weaving unraveled in her hand.<p>

"Laches! Atropos!" she called, making her sisters turn, smiles coming to their faces as they saw the four new threads coming out of the one that Clotho had been weaving.

"So she finally snapped?" Laches asked in amusement.

"Yes," Clotho said. "Now look here, it seems that things long forgotten shall be dug up."

"Oh?" Atropos asked. "A fixed point now, then?"

"So it seems," Clotho said in amusement. "We haven't had a true one of those in a while now. This will be fun!"

The laughter of the three goddesses filed their room, and the lone animal close to them brayed softly before going back to eating the grass.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, this is Morgan, with another story. I was just looking at things when Hera's condition for marrying Zeus came up. That's not the only this though, so stay tuned!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"Asha!" Imad cried as he ran into the room.

"Imad," Asha replied, a flush still coloring her dark skin, but happy as she rocked the blue wrapped bundle in her arms. She motioned him closer, and as he sat down, tilted her arms so that he could see the child's dark pink skin. After a moment, the baby's eyes twitch and he blinks, revealing startlingly dark blue eyes. "Meet Thomas."

"He's a boy?" Imad asked, reaching up to gently touch Thomas's skin, brushing his forehead.

"Yes," Asha replied. "The doctors examined him and found nothing unusual, so it seems that the traits of who ever we summoned haven't shown up yet, and might not for a while."

"Really?" Imad asked, his eyes lighting up when Asha nodded. "That's-"

"Incorrect."

"Who's there?" Imad snapped, whirling around into a standing pose, his staff pulled out of the duat in a mere moment.

"Peace," the young girl said, raising her hands. "I am from his father's pantheon."

"Who are you?" Imad practically snarled.

"I am Hestia," the girl said. "May I sit? I have come with a warning for you about little Thomas."

"Hestia," Imad repeated, as if tasting the name as he pushed the chair he had been sitting on towards the child-god. "Greek Goddess of Hearth, Home, Hope, and Family."

"Yes," the girl said somberly, sitting on the chair and resting her hands on her lap, unconsciously smoothing out a few creases of her simple brown dress.

"Speak then, Goddess," Imad said, straightening. "What is it you have come for?"

"I have come to warn you about your child," Hestia replied, the reflection of a fire shimmering i her eyes as she turned her gaze to the child behind Imad. "The Fates have deemed that as Blood of your Pharaohs and child of our Gods, he has too much power for one mortal."

"Too much power for one mortal?" Asha whispered from behind Imad, and he turned to see her face was as pale as her dark skin would allow. "But-"

"You needen't worry just yet," Hestia calmed her. "In Greece, it is not our way to interfere with mortal lives overly much, so the fates would normally tie his life to that of an object."

Her lips twisted bitterly. "An object such as a piece of fire wood burning in your fire place. I believe that you call is sympathetic magic. This is their way of balancing the mortal's power."

"What do you mean normally?" asked Imad, catching the loop hole in what she had said.

"Well, this time, there were two others of similar parentage, identical in the way that matters to the fates," Hestia said, pulling a picture from her pocket of a woman and two new born children in her arms, a man with his arm around her shoulder as he smile at the camera, making Asha gasp. "This is Afra, and Simba Kokinos, with their two newborn children Selene and Zoe Kokinos."

"So she's alright?" Asha asked at the same time as her husband asked, "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Patience child," Hestia said sternly to Imad, before smiling at Asha. "Yes she is fine."

"Now, as I was saying," Hestia said, tucking the photo back into her pocket. "The twin's parents are much like you two. Afra, was sterile, her eggs were damaged in an accident when she was young."

Ashe gasped, her hand flying to her mouth before she frowned. "But didn't you say she had children?"

"Yes, I did," Hestia replied with a smile. "Now, once they realized this, they called upon the Greek gods, and they were blessed, two goddesses giving them starts."

"What does this have to do with Thomas?" Imad asked, still prickly thoguh he was content to sit on Asha's bed.

"Patience, Magician," Hestia said, exasperated. "Now because of their very much the same heritage, the fates bound their lives together. Should one die, then all three will."

"What?" Asha asked shocked. Hestia merely sighed, eyes flicckering to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, but I must go now. Zues will be looking for me soon," she said, standing. She opened the door before pausing and turning.

"Take this," she said, tossing a silver bracelet. "Put it on Thomas's wrist, and don't take it off, not even for baths. You needn't worry about it growing too small for him, it will grow with him, and when he needs it, it will turn into a good weapon that should injure anything not of the mortals. Goodbye."

Imad caught the bracelet, and after glancing at Asha, he offered it to her so that she could put it on Thomas's wrist, as she was already unwrapping him.

A pair of sad fiery eyes watched the couple as they huddled close together on the bed as if it wold help them.

"May you stay safe, Thomas Sanna," a voice said, floating in the hall outside the door.

When the nurse turned the corner the next moment, there was nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Later . . .<em>

I scowl at the bowl of oil in front of me, and look up at Thomas and Selene as they listen to the heads of some other nome and write down their reports. I sigh as I wave my hand over my scrying bowl once with a muttered "Ha-tep" to cleanse the oil, and am about to try scrying the teacher again when the door to the the scryign room opens, and I look up, watching curiously as Chief Lector Iskandar comes in with an Arabian looking girl who looks a few years older than me, and I scowl at the people around me as I remember once again, that most of the initiates weren't brought here until they were ten.

I cleanse the oil again, and quickly reach out for the teacher's bowl, holding my breath when an image of the ceiling appears, wavering for a moment before it became stable, and I hiss a yes before I go quiet as I realize that I can hear the teacher's conversation despite the fact that he's away from his bowl.

"-need to be careful, and if you need any help protecting her just call for me," come the Chief Lector's voice from the bowl.

"I will. Are you certain she's alright?" came the worried voice of the teacher.

"She's fine," said the Chief Lector, and I hastily terminate the scrying session as I realize that they were approaching the bowl.

I cleanse the oil and try the scrying once again, smiling when the image of the teacher sitting down comes into focus.

"Yes!" I exclaim, pumping my fist into the air. "Finally!"

"Zoe?" the teacher asked in amusement.

"This is my second time getting your bowl old man!" I exclaim, getting _'Shut-up!'_ looks from the people around you.

"Really?" the teacher asked seriously, and I nod, making him smile. "Well, the how about I set you up with one of the other initiates so you can try it a few more times."

"Sure," I reply, and the teacher cut the connection off.


End file.
